Night
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Pippin is lost in Rivendell. He can't find his "Merry". R/R Movie Canon I guess...o O;


Night By Robin Girl  
  
(*hides* What's up?!?!? Yeh, yeh I'm back!! ^^; Plz don't hurt me kay? I know I've been kinda dead in the Lord of the Rings fandom. Sorry!!!! But I have been handwriting a lot of updates, I've been just to lazy to type anything up. O_O. Heh, so yeh. This story is actually complete, I know don't faint, I wrote it during exams and I realized that I had completed it. I have my dads laptop right now with my Celtic music in so I'm ready for a long day of typing. ^^. Please review with comments or flames. Remember: Flames will be used to roast Sean Bean and Boromir so it's your choice.)  
  
Frodo awoke to hearing a noise outside his door. He stood groggily, his bare feet hitting the elvish floor. Carefully he opened the door to see his youngest cousin curled up against the wall sobbing.  
  
"Pip?" Frodo looked to either side, and then redeeming it safe he knelt down infront of the other hobbit. "Pip? Come on, wake up."  
  
A few moments of coaxing and Pippin's innocent green eyes opened, "Frodo?"  
  
The Ring Bearer nodded letting Pippin snuggle close. "What is wrong my dear Pippin?"  
  
The Took seemed almost embarrassed hiding his face in Frodo's shoulder, "I can't find Merry." He mumbled taking a shakey breath.  
  
"You went searching for Merry and then you couldn't find him. Then you got frightened? Why that is no reason to be embarrassed. It is a frightening place for a young hobbit like you. Now my dear Took, dry your eyes and let me put my robe on. I will help you find Merry."  
  
Pippin's eyes brightened and he dried his tears watching Frodo run back into get his robe. "Now, do you know where our cousin Meriadoc is staying?"  
  
Pippin shook his head standing. He grabbed Frodo's left hand holding it tight, Frodo's other hand was holding a candle.  
  
"Hmm. Perhaps Aragorn knows. He is roomed down here, come."  
  
As they walked down the hall, Frodo could feel Pippin shaking. He squeezed the young hobbit's hand reassuringly. Once at Aragorn's door Frodo quietly knocked. Moments later a figure opened the door.  
  
"Frodo? Young Peregrin? Come in, come in. It's freezing out there." Strider closed the door to his room and looked suspicously from Frodo to Pipin. "If Sam saw you out at this hour he'd tie you to the bed. And you young Peregrin are probably scaring 10 years of growth out of Meriadoc for leaving his side." "Pippin didn't leave Merry," Frodo exclaimed, "That's why we're here."  
  
"Oh?" Aragorn smiled ruffling Frodo's chocolate brown hair, "I'm guessing Young Pippin got scared when he couldn't find his Merry?" He didn't really need a reply. The youngest's eyes gave him the answer already.  
  
Chuckling he grabbed Pippin around the shoulders and led the young hobbit to the door. "See that door, four from the left?"  
  
Pippin nodded, "I see it. Why?"  
  
"You almost made it. Merry is in that room." Aragorn and Frodo watched as Pippin broke into a sprint running down the hall.  
  
"Thank you Strider er Aragorn."  
  
"You may call me either one, little one. It won't hurt my feelings. And you are welcome Master Baggins. I hope we can get some sleep now."  
  
Frodo chuckled taking his candle in hand and started walking out the door, "I believe we will Strider. Good Night."  
  
"You to Frodo."  
  
*~*  
  
Pippin stopped at the door, the huge wooden door that was keeping him from HIS Merry. He sniffled a bit then banged on the door. "MERRY!!"  
  
Merry awoke to hearing a loud banging. Was it morning already? He looked out the window and saw it was still dark. "Who in Middle Earth?"  
  
He got out of bed and walked over to the door. After opening it the figure on the other side let out a squeal and jumped ontop of him. Merry and the mystery figure fell to the ground in a heap. Then the Brandybuck smelled the familiar scent of apples and cinnamin. "Pippin Took? What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
Pippin only snuggled close, "I was scared. I couldn't find your room then I woke Frodo up and we went to go see Strider. He showed me where your room was. Oh Merry, don't make me go back. This place is something awful at night."  
  
Merry chuckled sitting up on his elbows kissing Pippin's curls. "Hush you silly Took. I would never send you back some where that scared you that much."  
  
Pippin rolled off Merry watching his older cousin stand, "Then how come you didn't stop Elrond when he sent you off to a different room?" Merry stretched yawning, "I thought you'd complain and you'd wind up in here anyway."  
  
"Oh." Then Pippin's eyes narrowed, "HEY!!! I would not have complained." The Took stood balling his fists. "I don't complain, well, except when we can't get food, but that's different."  
  
The Brandybuck laughed again, "Go get in bed, Pippin." Merry grinned shaking his head, "And you would have complained. You do it at home all the time."  
  
Pippin stuck his tongue out and slid in the huge bed. Merry's only reply was a snort. He to slid in and laid there. After a while of silence Pippin perked up again, "Are you going to let Elrond send me back in that room?"  
  
Merry turned to his side facing his cousin. He saw that Pippin was dead serious. "No. I won't. Now get some sleep."  
  
Pippin smiled and curled close. So, it still was true. Merry could get rid of anything that was scary.  
  
"Get your rump out of the middle of the bed." Merry grumbled pushing Pippin over to the side a little more. "If you move back I'll tickle you."  
  
Pippin grinned and moved then closed his eyes. Maybe he would move to the middle again. Merry hadn't tickled him for a long time.  
  
End  
  
(HA! I FINISHED ONE!!! NA! NA! Go me!! ^_^ LOL. Also when you flame tell me which you want to roast: Boromir or Sean Bean. Personally I wouldn't mind roasting both but that's just me. I also have some random orcs I could burn and some Marshmellows that I stole from Dom. Hee. Please review and give your comments.) 


End file.
